Adhuri kahani
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: Every story doesn't have a fairytale ending A new kavi os kavi lovers peep in please


**Hey everyone... ik ik you all are w8ing for DORA DORA... but this idea came in my today and a short os... KAVI os... kya kru... main bs in pr hi soch skti hu... i cant pair up purvi wid any one other...**

 **Summary- He was lying on the death bed and was counting his breathes... his family was out... but her beloved was away... He was wishing somehow he could see her last time... but alas... some stories do not have fairy tale endings...**

 **So here we start-**

A bright morning for the whole nation, but a dark day for CID MUMBAI...

He was counting his last breathes and his amigo was with him... He knew that within few hours his buddy would be no more, and was trying best possible ways to make him talk to her beloved but all his strives went in vain...

Man on bed- DUSHYANT chod de... woh nhi ayegi ab

Dushyant- im sorry KAVIN... i failed today...

Kavin- nahi dushu, isme tumhari ya uski ya kisiki galati hai hi nhi... its all because of my fate...

Saying this he slept due to his medicines...

On the other hand-

In delhi, she came in the saffron and checked her cell... 8 missed calls from SHREYA, 5 from DUSHYANT...

girl- is every thing good in mumbai? 13 missed calls from them... i need to talked and she ringed to shreya

On call-

Shreya- PURVI kidhr h tu? Subah se call kri jaa rhi hu

Purvi- Shreya you know na yh school hours hai... mere lectures jaise hi khtam hue maine phone check kra...is everything okay?

Shreya- Purvi kavin hospital mein hai... and he is serious

Purvi (normally)- so?

Shreya- purvi how can you be normal? Woh marne wala hai... and he wants to meet you last time... please ek baar aja... purvi uss bat ko 3 saal ho chuke hai... tu ek baari toh aa skti hai na?

Purvi(on verge of crying)- shreya, do uh think main aungi ab? And for god sake let me forget him please...

Shreya dkh purvi agr tu uss se sacha pyaar krti thi toh tu ayegi aur zaroor ayegi last time hi sahi... purvi ek baar kavin ki baat sun le... phir yh time kbhi nhi milega tujhe...and may be you will regret after that

Purvi- okay i will come

Shreya- thanku so mch...

Purvi booked her tickets and arrives to mumbai, the home of her past memories...

Here in mumbai, Dushyant tells the news to kavin-

Kavin was now lost in the sweet memories of 4 years back-

 **flashback-**

today was her first day in the Beauro... she met everyone... when kavin arrived

Acp(in anger)- oh sahabzade aj 10 bje se pehle pahunch gye... abhijeet tum mujhe btaoge aj suraj kahan se uga h?

Kavin- im sorry sir... kalse pka i will be on time... i assure you...

Acp- ap bhut assurance dete hai.. kbhi unpr amal bhi kijiye... anyways meet our new officer INSPECTOR PURVI MALHOTRA

purvi and kavin shake hands...

Purvi- nice to meet you sir..

Kavin- same here inspector

Day after day they become friends, then good friends, then lovers and final proposed each other...

One fine day-

Kavin- Purvi

Purvi- bolo

Kavin- beach pr chale kya aj?

Purvi- kavin bhut kaam h... pehle yh file complete krne doh... phir chalenge

Kavin- thike hai

At beach-

Purvi- kavin tum mjhe abhi chid kr toh nhi jaoge? Mera vishwas toh nhi todoge na?

Kavin- kya hua purvi aj tum aisa kyu puch rhi ho?

Purvi- pta nhi kyu? Tum answer kro mera

Kavin- pka nhi, i promise you...

Purvi smiled and hugged him

Next day-

Kavin- purvi you know aj meri childhood ki friend mumbai aa rhi hai... kritika... im so excited...

Purvi- thats gud

Kavin reached airport and took kritika to his house...

Kavin- im so glad billi you r final here

Kritika- me too billu... aur bta life mein kya chal rha h?

Kavin- the aj milana bhi h kisi se... life is mast... 😁😁

Kritika- kiss se?

Kavin- ummmm, teri hone wali bhabi se

With this kritika had a heartbreak as she secretly was in love with kavin but never proposed...

Kritika- thats...thats gud... I'll be more then Happy to meet her...

Kavin- chali phir lets go to her house ...and they reached there... after a bit chit chat they left

Kritika while leaving- purvi aj tum dinner humare saath humare ghar par krogi...

Purvi-final...

 **Flashback ends**

In the flight-

Purvi closed her eyes as the flight took off... she didnt notice the passengers beside her...

A girl beside her spoke

Girl- purvi?

Purvi- tum? Tum kritika yaha kaise?

Kritika- purvi dkho tum pehle meri baat sune... purvi uss dinn ke liye im sorry... uss uss din kavin ki koi galati nhi thi... woh sb maine kiya tha... because i was jealoused of you... as i was in love with kavin... uss dinn kavin ne kch nhi kiya tha... please usse maar kr dena... main tumhe kitna dhunda inn 3 saalon mein... but mjhe nhi mili tum... aur aj achank2 aise hi mil gyi... mujhe andaza nhi kaise main tumse maafi mangu... aur Shyad main iske layak bhi na hu...

Tear rolled Down purvi's cheeks and she was unable to speak a single word and closed her eyes...

Today she was feeling much guilty as she didnt trusted her love life...

Memories started revolving around her...

Thee beach scene, the cricket match, the dance compition birthdays everything wa infront of her...

 **Flashback-**

Kavin was making dinner while kritika was drinking juice... she went to kitchen and suddenly the juice fell on kavins shirt...

Kritika- oh shit, im so so so sorry kavin

Kavin- its okay main change krke Atahualpa.. yahan ka kaam waise bhi hoga...

As kavin went to the washroom kritika entered and closed the door...

Kavin came out while she was removing her you jacket

Kavin- yh kya kr rhi ho kritika?

Kritika- bs thodi si masti and purvi ko kch pta bhi nhi chalega...

Kritika went near him and started unbuttoning his shirt... with a kerke kavin moved behind

Kavin- be in your limits kritika (shouting)

Kritika- common kavin kch nhi hota... and she pushed him on bed...

While there was a knock on the door and purvi entered kavin house...

Kavin- kritika move aside... purvi aa gyi hai

Kritika started shouting- kya kr rhe ho kavin, plz aisa my kro...tum toh purvi se pyaar krte ho toh mere saath aisa kyu...

And with a jerk purvi opened the door...

Kritika went behind purvi- purvi please please save me...

Kavin- kya bkwas h kritika, zabardasti tum mere saath kr rhi thi... naa ki main...purvi i swear on uh... maine kch Nhi kiya...

Purvi- kavin... humara rishta yahin pr khatam... aj ke baad tum mjhe apni shakla mt dikhana... saying this she ran...

Next day- kavin came to knew that purvi has given the resignation from the cid office and left

 **flashback ends...**

with a heavy throat purvi entered the door of the hospital... dushyant was pleased to see her...

Dushyant- purvi uske pass ab 1p minute bhi nhi hai... jitna jaldi ho ske uh need to go

Purvi ran towards the icu...

Entered

Purvi- kavin?

Kavin raised his hand and purvi was about to hold it when the lifeless hand fall on the bed again...

Purvi(crying)- nhi kavin... im so so sorry... maine tumhe galat smjha...tum pr dharnkiya... tumhara trust toda... tum mjhe aise chod kr nhi jaa skte... tumhe ana pdega waps... itni badi saza mjhe mt doh... ek mauka toh dete kavin... kavin uutho, please uutho... KAVIN...

 **ITS always true that every story doesn't have a fairytale ending...**

 **So how was this? A random thought... ik rubbish hai...**

 **Anyways do review peeps**

 **Signing off Diksha**


End file.
